<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Book Dominos and Broken Noses by DetectiveSnickers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471650">Book Dominos and Broken Noses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveSnickers/pseuds/DetectiveSnickers'>DetectiveSnickers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Blood and Injury, Book Dominos, Broken Bones, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Ice pack, Stairs, Tissues, Whump, accidental injury of a coworker, clint barton definitely has tiktok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:21:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveSnickers/pseuds/DetectiveSnickers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Boredom during quarantine leads to an unfortunate incident.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton &amp; Steve Rogers, Clint Barton &amp; Tony Stark, Steve Rogers &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Book Dominos and Broken Noses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm trying to get back into writing more often so here's this drabble I whipped up for ya.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>So there he was, unconscious on the stairs, bleeding profusely. Books made a trail from the top of the stairs all the way to the bottom. Steve’s mouth formed a thin line as he reached down and tapped an unconscious Tony Stark on the face. Tony let out a grumble and opened his eyes a sliver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve sighed. He knew it was only a matter of time before someone's quarantine boredom would cause injury to a member of the team. “Tony, can you hear me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The engineer hissed out something along the lines of “yeah”, and sat up, leaning against the wall. Blood poured out of his nose and Tony winced, bringing a hand to his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Clack. Clack. Clack. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The books that were neatly lined up in a domino format, unbeknownst to the soldier and engineer, began to knock into each other, starting above them.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here, I'll go get you some tissues and an ice pack,” Steve said, starting to stand up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, that's fi-” Tony started, but was cut off by a sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thud. Thud. Thud. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Steve looked up at the sound but it was too late as a large dictionary came down and hit Tony directly on his already injured head. Steve cringed as Tony let out a groan of pain. Steve took the dictionary and flung it away from them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did it-” came a voice. Tony's head snapped up and he glared at the man standing above them. He was holding a cell phone, no doubt filming a video for TikTok</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“BARTON!” Tony roared. Muffled curses came from Clint as he forgot all about filming his Tiktok, stuffed his phone in his pocket, and scrambled up the stairs, desperate to avoid Tony’s anger. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>